We can just keep walking blind
by Grumpy Kath
Summary: Quinn, Blaine, Kurt. Zupełne AU.


Dziewczyna stała przy oknie i obserwowała wirujące coraz szybciej płatki śniegu. Spojrzała na opartą o parapet dłoń, delikatny klejnot na srebrnym kółeczku przypominał śnieżynkę. Narzeczony powiedział, że to symbol ich pierwszego spotkania. Kilka godzin temu pocałował ją w policzek i wyszedł. Normalnie nie miałaby powodów do niepokoju, często zdarzało mu się znikać z domu, ale dziś w wiadomościach zapowiadano okropną śnieżycę, a za oknem prawie nic już nie było widać. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać postanowiła odejść od okna i zająć czymś rozbiegane myśli, wtedy jednak poczuła znajome zawroty głowy i ukłucie w sercu. Nim zdążyła usiąść na kanapie ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa i straciła przytomność. Najbardziej niepokojący w tym wszystkim był fakt, że nie zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy.

Quinn Fabray nigdy nie lubiła zimy. Nigdy nie rozumiała dziecięcych zabaw na śniegu, nie chciała rzucać się śnieżkami, ani zjeżdżać na sankach, nie cierpiała lodowatego śniegu wsypującego się za kołnierz, drobnych kryształków lodu osiadających na włosach. Dawno temu Santana złośliwie pchnęła ją prosto w olbrzymią zaspę przed domem państwa Lopez i syknęła, że teraz może starać się o rolę królowej śniegu w nadchodzącym przedstawieniu. Noah Puckerman i inne łobuzy z sąsiedztwa zawtórowały jej gwizdami i salwami śmiechu. Quinn stała tam mokra i przemarznięta, czuła jak jej twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem wstydu, a do oczu napływają łzy. Nigdy wcześniej nikt jej nie upokorzył i nie miała pojęcia jak na to zareagować. Trochę zbyt gwałtownie zerwała się do ucieczki, nie zauważając lodu, który obficie pokrywał chodnik. Podeszwy jej skórzanych bucików były zbyt śliskie aby mogła wyhamować. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie upadła, czyjaś ręka złapała ją pod ramię w mocnym uścisku, odwróciła głowę aby spojrzeć na twarz swojego wybawcy. Quinn Fabray nigdy nie lubiła zimy, ale iskierki w oczach Blaine'a Andersona mogłyby stopić cały ten śnieg za jednym zamachem.

Tamtego zimowego popołudnia Quinn zyskała burę od mamy za przemoczone ubrania i przyjaciela na całe życie. Ona i Blaine stali się niemal nierozłączni. Razem spędzali wolne chwile na zabawie, czytaniu książek i lekcjach gry na pianinie, na które woziła ich pani Anderson. Razem siedzieli w szkolnej ławce. To Blaine stłukł Puckermana na kwaśne jabłko, gdy ten ciągnął Quinn za warkocze. To Blaine zjadał za Quinn nielubiane marchewki. To Blaine zasłaniał jej uszy dłońmi, gdy z salonu na dole dobiegały głosy kłótni rodziców. Tak długo, aż drzwi za panem Fabray zatrzasnęły się po raz ostatni. Czas mijał, a oni wciąż byli blisko. Quinn pamiętała swoje zdziwienie, gdy pewnego dnia poczuła delikatne ukłucie zazdrości na widok Blaine'a żartującego z innymi dziewczętami w szkole.

Z biegiem lat ona i Santana zaprzyjaźniły się. Podczas któregoś ze wspólnych wieczorów przy butelce wykradzionej z barku znowu padły te słowa – królowa śniegu. Santana przechwalała się obściskiwaniem z chłopakami z drużyny i tym jak na treningu czirliderek próbowali zaglądać jej pod spódniczkę. Widząc brak reakcji u koleżanki postanowiła jej dokuczyć. Jednak tym razem Quinn wiedziała, że Santana ma rację. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest chłodna i niedostępna. Czasami wydawało jej się, że serce naprawdę ma z lodu. Zimno zdawało się przenikać ją na wylot, cienka jak pergamin skóra nie dawała żadnej ochrony. Ludzie bali się Quinn i jej wyniosłej postawy, byli onieśmieleni jej urodą. Jasną, nieskazitelną cerą, idealną figurą i pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Podobno oczy były zwierciadłem duszy, Quinn zastanawiała się czy wobec tego jej są zupełnie puste, jak u porcelanowej lalki. Jak czyste białe kartki wyrwane z bloku rysunkowego. Miała tylko jedno marzenie, roztopić ten odwieczny lód, doświadczyć prawdziwego żaru, rozpalić ogień. Pokonać to nieznośne zimno. Poczuć coś w końcu, tak mocno, z całych sił, naprawdę.

Pamiętała doskonale kiedy pierwszy raz miała nadzieję, że to się stanie. Blaine zabrał ją na doroczny bal śnieżynki, co było oczywistym wyborem. Im byli starsi tym bardziej klarowne było dla wszystkich, że jest między nimi coś więcej. Taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy. Kolana zadrżały jej z chłodu i lekkiego podekscytowania, kiedy na werandzie dłonie Blaine'a nieco niezręcznie objęły ją w pasie, w sposób odmienny od tego w jaki obejmowały ją wcześniej setki razy. Jego usta były ciepłe, pewne i w jednej chwili stały się dla niej całym światem. Westchnęła cicho gdy odsunęli się od siebie, jednak lód nawet nie skruszał. Pozwoliła, żeby Blaine jeszcze chwilę trzymał ją w ramionach zanim przyjdzie im się pożegnać, czuła się dobrze, właściwie. Jednak nie na to liczyła, czekała na ten żar, który rozpali ją od palców stóp po czubek głowy, czekała na dreszczyk emocji, może odrobinę niepokoju i niebezpieczeństwa. Chciała krwi wzburzonej w żyłach i przyspieszonego tętna. Rumieńców na twarzy i gwałtownych oddechów. Nic z tego się nie stało, ani wtedy ani żadnego innego razu kiedy Blaine ją całował. Po pewnym czasie Quinn zepchnęła swoje marzenie na dalszy plan, przekonała samą siebie, że jest nierealne, że coś takiego zdarza się w tylko bajkach. A jej ze wszystkich bajek przypadła ta o królowej śniegu.

Pewnego grudniowego poranka, gdy Blaine jeszcze spał, po jednej ze spędzonych wspólnie nocy usiadła na skraju łóżka i patrzyła. Patrzyła jak słońce wkradające się do pokoju czule łaskocze chłopaka w nos, jak jego ciemne rozsypane na poduszce włosy kontrastują z jasną satynową pościelą, jak jego usta układają się w delikatnym uśmiechu i jak jego klatka piersiowa rytmicznie unosi się i opada. Wiedziała, że gdzieś tam głęboko pod skórą ukryte jest jego serce. Ostrożnie przyłożyła dłoń. I właśnie wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że kocha Blaine'a. Że kochała go już wtedy gdy rysował dla niej niezdarne obrazki łamiąc przy tym ulubione kredki świecowe, już wtedy gdy pozwalał spisywać od siebie odpowiedzi na klasówkach z matematyki, już wtedy gdy przynosił jej wodę z cytryną na urodzinowego kaca i już tamtej nocy kiedy po raz pierwszy szepnęła, żeby się z nią kochał. Podeszła do lusterka i zaczęła przyglądać się swojej twarzy, czy człowiek, który jest zakochany wygląda jakoś inaczej? Westchnęła zadowolona i pomyślała, że może i jej bajka będzie miała szczęśliwe zakończenie; w końcu co jest lepszego od zakochania się w najlepszym przyjacielu?

Zwątpiła jeden raz. To była sylwestrowa impreza u któregoś ze znajomych ze studiów. Chociaż dobrze się bawiła, nie mogła doczekać się końca tego wieczoru i magicznego momentu gdy wybije północ. Blaine szepnął jej wcześniej na ucho, żeby spodziewała się czegoś wyjątkowego. A ona uwielbiała niespodzianki. Kręciła się więc po mieszkaniu popijając drinki i kołysząc w rytm muzyki. Większość dziewcząt rzucała jej zazdrosne spojrzenia i Quinn mogła przysiąc, że to o niej szepczą po kątach. Zapragnęła wymknąć się dyskretnie na balkon i zapalić papierosa, póki Blaine był zajęty rozmową i nie w głowie było mu zwracanie jej uwagi. Traf chciał, że prześlizgując się między gośćmi niemalże zderzyła się z Samem Evansem. Sam był jednym z przyjaciół Blaine'a, Quinn zawsze czuła jak wodzi za nią wzrokiem gdy robili razem projekty w ich mieszkaniu. Przytrzymał ją za łokcie aby nie upadła potykając się na wysokich szpilkach, a kiedy już chciała się wyswobodzić zorientowała się, że wszyscy na nich patrzą i panuje cisza. Stali pod jemiołą. Rozległy się krzyki i gwizdy, Blaine roześmiał się i machnął ręką mówiąc, że z tradycją się nie walczy, prawdopodobnie trochę już wypił. I wtedy to się stało, usta Sama dotknęły jej warg, trwało to niesamowicie krótko, nie więcej niż dwa uderzenia serca, jednak Quinn to poczuła. Na lodowej tafli była rysa. Uderzenie gorąca i dreszcze na całym ciele. Później tej nocy Blaine scałował wspomnienie tamtych ust swoimi szorstkimi wargami i Quinn nie była już pewna, czy tylko sobie tego nie wyobraziła. Gdy się kochali, z całych sił zacisnęła dłonie na jego ramionach, w blasku świec na jej palcu zalśnił pierścionek. Nawet w kontakcie z ciałem metal wydawał się pozostać zimny.

Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie dnia, w którym zrozumiała, że Blaine jej nie kocha. Nie wiedziała czy najpierw to poczuła, czy zobaczyła to w jego oczach. Może podpowiedziały jej jego nieobecne usta gdy całował ją w policzek przed wyjściem do pracy. Od tamtej pory kurczowo wtulała się nocą w jego śpiące ciało, chcąc zachować choć odrobinę ciepła. Quinn była mistrzynią w oszukiwaniu, a najlepiej zawsze szło jej oszukiwanie samej siebie. Nie trwało to długo nim zbudowała w głowie iluzję pozwalającą dalej cieszyć się idealnym życiem. Z każdym dniem pieczołowicie dokładała puzzel do swojej układanki. Sama urządziła każdy kąt mieszkania, które podarowali im rodzice Blaine'a. Z wyróżnieniem ukończyła studia prawnicze na Yale. Wciąż miała swoją niegasnącą urodę, idealnego ukochanego i mnóstwo marzeń czekających na spełnienie. Jednym z nich był bajkowy ślub podczas którego mogłaby poczuć się jak księżniczka. Pewnego wieczoru przeglądając katalogi sukien ślubnych poczuła, że coś kuje ją w sercu. Świat zawirował, a magazyny zsunęły się na ziemię. Wtedy właśnie Quinn Fabray zemdlała po raz pierwszy.


End file.
